People who build or repair things, whether the hobbyist or professional, often use a number of different tools for any given project. Sometimes the project can be performed in a work room or shop where their tools are stored. However, it is often necessary for the tools to be carried to a remote work site. For example, when portions of the inside or outside of a house, office or other building are to be built or are otherwise in need of repair, the appropriate tools have to be carried to the work site. Tool belts and other such portable tool carrying devices have been developed to make it easier to carry and organize all the tools used on the project.
A typical tool belt is made of some type of fabric or leather formed into a number of pockets of different sizes and shapes to accommodate a variety of tools. A belt is used to secure the pockets around the waist and in front of the person doing the work. Other portable tool carrying devices have included canvas bags with pockets of various sizes and shapes formed around the outside and/or inside of the bag. Some of these tool carrying bags are of typical tote bag construction, with two fabric loop handles and a zippered opening running along its length. Another type of tool carrying bag is designed for use with a standard 5 gallon bucket having a wire loop handle. This latter tool carrying bag has an inside tubular shaped panel with pockets formed on its inside surface and an outside tubular panel with pockets formed on its outside surface. The two panels are integrally joined along an upper circular crease. The inside panel and outside panel are positioned inside and outside of the bucket, respectively, with the circular crease resting on the upper rim of the bucket. Both of these tool bags are carried around by their corresponding handle, usually with one hand.
It is often necessary to work with tools from the top of a step ladder, for example, when repairing or installing a ceiling fixture and fixing or building a roof. The prior tool bags enable the necessary tools to be carried up the ladder at the same time. However, having to carry the bag of tools up the ladder can be awkward and result in the person losing balance. Once brought to the top of the ladder, the tool bag is either placed on the top rung of the ladder or on a separate platform which extends out from near the top of most step ladders. Either way, with it simply resting on the ladder, the bag of tools can be accidentally knocked over.
If a tool belt is used, the risk of the tools accidentally falling off of the ladder can be significantly reduced, if not eliminated, as long as the belt remains around the worker's waist. However, the added weight of the tools around their waist can be cumbersome and increase the risk of the person on the ladder losing their balance and falling, especially if the person stretches out over the ladder while working.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable tool carrying apparatus which can be used to conveniently and easily carry a variety of tools from one location to another and up and down a ladder, while at the same time be safely secured to the top of the ladder.